Dangerous Call
by wolfymel14
Summary: Niagara loves the water. When she is forced to move to La Push because her father needs to grieve on his own, Niagara befriends the La Push gang, only to fall fast for the shy Embry Call. Embry/OC
1. Welcome to La Push

'_**Kay, so, this is my new story. Embry/OC. I really hope ya like it. I got inspired by SiriusLives1234, check out her work. Please review!**_

_**Dangerous Call Chapter 1 © M. R. Sawyer. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! All original characters belong to me! I own the plot to! ~Wolfy**_

*****

I held my breath as got ready for the jump. My eyes squeezed shut tightly and my body stiffened. I lifted my arms above my head and pushed up from the diving board. The pool water surrounded me and I instantly felt whole. My chest didn't feel empty like it did when I was home, or with my dad. It brought back bad memories.

I swam back to the pool side, and waved at the life guard. Kyle always pushed me when I swam. My greatest time to swim from one side to the other was 28.2 seconds. I was pushing myself extra hard to beat it.

"Niagara, I think you've done enough for one day," Kyle sighed. I pulled myself out of the pool and Kyle gave me my towel. I wrapped it around myself. "I gotta keep pushing, 'cause I'm leaving tomorrow, and they don't have a pool there. And next summer judges will be scouting out. And they're supposed to come and check me out. I have to be ready." I was moving to La Push with my aunt, Emily Uley and her husband Sam Uley. My dad was tired of me; I know that sounds awful, but I really did want to get away from Georgia. Atlanta is a beautiful place. I was named Niagara because that's where my parents met; Niagara Falls.

I peddled my way home begrudgingly on my messed up bike. Dad was too cheap to give me a ride. He says he already wasted so much money on my swimming lessons and swim camp scholarships. But it was my mom's dream for me to be the best swimmer, ever. She died when I was seven, so swimming is the last thing that I can remember her by. That's why I feel empty when I'm not in the water.

*

Dad pecked me on the head and said a quiet good-bye. I was gonna miss him. But we both knew the truth, we needed some space; a new start. And that's what La Push was gonna give me. I wasn't going to change myself. I knew who I was. But I needed something new to fill my empty hole.

I stared out the window of the plane, and silently said good-bye to my old home, and welcome to all the changes that are coming. The cool airplane seats chilled my legs, and they felt numb. Light-headed I walked into the terminal at find my new family.

"Niagara!" Emily screamed, and the people looked at her like she was crazy. I grinned at her and hugged her tightly. "Emily, I missed you! How's the La Push life going?" She let me go, and kept her arm around my neck. "Good, Nia, everyone's so excited to see ya. Kim will be so happy to have another girl to hang out with. And Michael will have you wrapped around him little fingers in no time." Michael? Who the hell is Michael?

"Michael?" Emily laughed and pulled me down the terminal to where Sam was waiting. "Michael's our son." She said. Sam hugged me too, and took my bags from me. "Welcome to La Push, Niagara."


	2. What Just Happened?

_**Sorry it took so long to update. Kay, please review and subscribe! I'll try to update my other fan fics soon! All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me! ~ Wolfy**_

**#^*^#**

_I wonder what it's like to be a rain maker, _

_I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain,_

_I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone,_

_And you can come see them when I'm done._

_Real World- Matchbox 20_

**#^*^#**

The rain was a constant thing. It never stopped. And it was bringing me down. This place was supposed to make me feel better. The clear, cold water droplets fell down on my hand as I kept it out the window. The cool wind felt good against my heated skin. I felt my forehead begin to sweat and I was getting more nervous the closer we got to Emily's place. Emily turned around in her seat and smiled at me. "Nia, all the guys are gonna be there, so just fair warning." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Are the really that big, Em? But, fine, I'll be careful." She nodded at me, and turned back around.

I followed Sam up the sidewalk as Emily opens the door. A girl with bright red hair to her mid-back comes running out the door and embraces me. I awkwardly pat her back, and she pulls away. "Oh my God, I'm so happy that you're _finally _here!" She yells, shaking my shoulders. "There's only so much guy a girl can take! Finally, another girl!" She hugs me again. "I'm Kim," she said excitedly. She waves me toward the door, "Come on, before the guys eat all the food." I follow her into the small house. Emily's house is beautiful. In the front yard, Em planted a small garden with little tomatoes and herds. And she has beautiful furniture. The couch, a black square-like one with a small gray print with wolves on it, was crowded four big, _shirtless _guys. I felt myself heat up, as I followed Kim into the kitchen.

A short small woman with a long gray braid going down her back was at the old oven, pulling out a huge pan of hot biscuits. She sat them on the stove, and turned and saw me. Her face brightened up and she gave me a big hug. "Niagara! So good to finally meet you! I'm Sue Clearwater!" She pulled away from me, and said, "Dinner's almost done, dear; you can go back in the other room. Kim, introduce her to the boys."

The four ones sitting at the table were: Jared (who's Kim's boyfriend), Quil, Paul, and Seth. We shook hands, and I introduced myself. Brady and Collin were sitting at the counter, now beside me, chowing down on the dinner Sue made. It was delicious. Normally, this is what Kim told me, Emily cooks for the La Push Gang. Jacob, Leah, and Embry were "taking care of some things", as Sam put it. I thought it was a little odd, though; that they weren't here because Sam told them something.

When the day reached its climax, I escaped outside. The cold air felt so good on my sweaty arms. Though I should have brought a coat. I heard a rustle in the forest behind me, as I made my way closer to the beach. The rustling got louder as the farther I went. Soon I was at First Beach, sitting on a big piece of drift-wood. I pulled my knees up to my chest and listened to the soft crash of the waves. Soon enough, that I was almost lulled asleep by the waves, a booming laugh caught my attention. My eyes flew open, and I saw the missing pieces of the puzzle; who I guessed to be Jacob, Lead, and Embry. The lankiest one caught my eye, and it felt like the whole world stopped. Every part of my body was tingling, and I had stopped breathing. He stopped walking, and stopped dead in his tracks. The girl, Leah, looked between us, then said something. The cutest one, the one who caught my eye, starting retreating away into the forest, along with the other two.

What had just happened?


	3. Here You Go, Have A Cookie

_**Another chapter! You just gotta love Embry! Embry/OC Review please and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All non-Twilight characters belong to me! ~ Wolfy**_

_**#^*^#**_

After they retreated into the forest, I locked myself in my room. I stared at for a good three hours, freaking out inside, until a soft knocked me out of my reverie. I numbly opened the door, and a concerned Sam smiled at me. He brow was crinkled and he opened his mouth to say something. "I heard what happened at the beach." A laugh escaped my lips and hung in the air between us. "What? Ptshh, nothing happened." I hung onto the door frame. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Niagara, then why did you lock yourself in here?" I glanced at the door, then thumped my head. "I did? I had no idea!" Sam smirks at me, "Come down stairs, Emily made cookies." I pulled my hand away, "Oh no thanks." Sam shook his head. "You can't say no to the cookies, Crazy! Now come on! I'm hungry!" Sam kept his hands on my shoulders as we walked down stairs. I was debating on whether I should duck away from him, or let him walk down the stairs. Sam chose it for me.

Down stairs smelled amazing. I mean, I thought I'd died and went to heaven. Then I saw _**him **_. He was there, sitting next to Paul, and laughing with the other guy. I caught my breath and stopped. Sam pushed me into the kitchen and let me go. I was freaking out too much to make a run for it. Cause, believe me, I would have ran if I was able to. But I couldn't. It was like I was glued there; stuck in place. And, he looked at me. I thought I was gonna die right there.

"Hey Niagara," the other one said as he got up and hugged me. I didn't move, I just started at him. "Hi," I mumbled quietly, finally looking away from him. "Embry, you're drooling," Paul teased. The guy, Embry, looked away from me and shot a deathly glare at Paul. Man, if looks could kill, he and I both would be long gone. Man those eyes were amazing to look at.

"Shut up, Paul," Embry said through his teeth. Paul put his hands up in defense and said, "Sorry man, just kidding." Emily cleared her throat and said, "Niagara, have you met Embry, Jacob, or Leah yet?" I moved around Jake, and took a cookie off the platter. "Nope." Emily grinned at me and sighed, "Well, you just met Jake, that's Embry, who's about to kill Paul, and Leah is out." I smiled at our visitors, and bit into my cookie.

"Hi," said, happy that I can talk again, but I still kept glancing at Embry. He smiled at me warmly, and extended his hand. Not meaning to, I placed my half cookie into his hand. My face blazed as I took the cookie back, and put my empty hand in his. His huge hand fit perfectly in his, even though his hand swallowed mine. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. I looked into his eyes, and pretty much drowned. "Oh my God, I think I'm gonna barf," Paul said, and proceeded with the gross ralphing noises. I pulled my hand out of Embry's and chunked my cookie at Paul's head. I didn't miss. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, throwing the cookie back at me.

Big mistake.

Embry's large hand enclosed the cookie, crushing it, and started to shake violently. "Paul get the hell outside," he and Sam yelled. Jake grabbed Embry by the arms and Sam grabbed a now shaking Paul, and towed them outside. As they were leaving, I tried to follow them, but Emily stopped me. "Don't go out there, Niagara. Let them settle it out there. Trust me, it'll be a _**lot **_easier to explain." I looked at her in confusion. "But this is my fault." She patted my arm, and sat by me on the couch. "Don't worry, they'll be fine, you'll see him again tomorrow."

_**#^*^#**_

I hardly slept last night. Just tossing and turning, over and over again. And all I could think about was Embry. Was he okay? Did _**he **_kill Paul? Did Paul kill _**him?" **_I couldn't stand not knowing. And I couldn't stand not seeing him. His face fogged my mind. His intoxicating brown eyes. His soft black hair _**that I would love to run my hands through. His high cheek bones. His rock hard abs under his shirt. And those buff wiry arms, gosh…. **_Stop, Niagara. Just stop. It's not healthy to think those things. But gosh, he's so dreamy. And sweet! How am I gonna get through this?


	4. Look Before You Fall

_**Finally got back my mojo. Gotta hate writers block! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming please! And thank you to all of you wonderful people who have been reading it!**_

_**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! All other peeps belong to me! ~ Wolfy**_

_**(*)**_

Pretzels are like people. All twisted and messed up. Salty on the outside, but sweet on the inside. Well, they are like some people.

The next day, Emily went to the Clearwater's to pick up little Mike. I haven't met the little guy yet, and I have to say, I was nervous. I hadn't seen Embry, Paul, or Jacob since last night. I really guilty for what happened. But it would all be okay if I got to see Embry again. Gah! There goes my thoughts again!

Monday, you gotta hate the sound of it. It was winter break, but still, Monday. My nose wrinkles every time I hear it. But yet, I felt good today. Like I could get through it without feeling like I'm going to burst out in tears every time I think about her. And I knew everything would be okay.

I trudged down the stairs, still in my pajamas, and starving. And no one was here. I hope there's food. Knowing the guys have probably been here, I had little hope. But alas, there was food. God bless Emily. They probably spent most of their money feeding those guys.

I was in my own little world when I heard that little giggle, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Michael jumped onto my leg as soon as I came into the room. I messed up his little black locks that are so similar to Sam's, that it's scary. He's like a mini-Sam. "Hello, Mikey! Nice to meet you!" Mike let go of my leg and smiled up at me. "Hewo! I am Michwael!" I giggled and shook his little hand. Emily picked him up and rested him on her hip. "Niagara, you might wanna go get changed. The boys will be here soon. And Embry." She winked and I blushed. Emily went into the kitchen and Mike was grinning at me.

I changed into my Superman shirt, which was big on me, some old light wash jeans with holes in it. I left my unruly mane of curls down and around my shoulders. My green eyes were sparkling with excitement; knowing Embry was going to be here soon. And I couldn't wait.

Embry was laughing. That's how I knew he were here. And I was scared to death. My hands were shaking as I held onto the banister going down the stairs. How was I going to talk to him? What was I going to say? How was I going to survive? When I look at him, I feel like I'm going to drool, and I get lost in those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of his. Wow. I got it bad.

On the second stair, my sock caught, and I fell down the stairs. Smooth right? And before I tripped, I was staring at Embry, who had his back to me. I didn't hurt anything. Just my pride. And to make things worse, Mike stared giggling and said, "Niagawa fell! Niagawa fell!" It was cute. But not that cute when Paul joined in, and was now calling me, 'Niagara Falls'. Very original, right? That's Paul for you. Though, Embry came running to me. He helped me up and kept asking me over and over again if I was okay. I just nodded and pulled away from his warm hands. "Hey Niagara!" Paul laughed. "Maybe you need to look before you fall. You too, Embry." He laughed again. Embry's fist curled up in anger. "Paul, will you please shut up."

Paul kept laughing, but no longer said anything. Embry stormed off out the back door, and I wanted to kill Paul so bad for making him leave. So, as I walked past him to go talk to Kim, I muttered "Ass" into his ear. His laughter stopped instantly and I felt proud of myself.

_**(*)**_

The beach is so peaceful and beautiful at night. The bright moon glistens in the water, and the soft crashing of the waves are like a lullaby. I clutched my knees to my chest and breathed out heavily. The moon reminded me of my mom, and the happy mood I had earlier, now seemed like it never existed. And then the voice I didn't want to hear at a time like this, sounded from behind me. "Hey, Nia!" Embry. Why now? Why when I was bawling my eyes out about my mother? And why when I felt completely worthless? I sucked a breath in and whipped my eyes. Great, my eye-liner was running.

"Hey!" My voice sounded all wrong. He would be able to tell I was crying. "What are you doing out here?" He was sitting on the log I was resting against; his legs on either side of my head. "Just thinking." He breathed out and his warm breath hit my neck, making me shiver. "Are you cold?" I decided I would go with that. "Yeah," I whipped under my eyes again. "It's a little cold." His giant hands clasped on my arms, and pulled my onto the log; sitting between his legs. Now I was freaked out. But in a good way.

I sat forward, trying not to lean against him, and his arms were still on my arms. "What are you crying about?" Shit. I thought I'd stopped. My breath caught. "I-" I tried again. "I just miss home." I lied. "No, that's not it." One of his hands now rested on my stomach. I just stared at it, and he moved his hand off me. "What are you _**really **_upset about?" A sob caught me. "I miss my mommy."


	5. Ice Cream Can Bring People Together

_**Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Check out Swimming cutie xoxo's stories, they're amazing! I own nothing Twilight! Don't steal! ~ Wolfy**_

_**P.S. I forgot to tell you, Leah imprinted on little Michael. Yep, Sammy's kid. I wonder how that's gonna work out?**_

**Two Weeks Later~**

"Kimmy," I whispered into the phone. Kim had become my best friend in just two short weeks. "Help me." It was just two days before school started, and I had no idea what to do! And I was going to be a freshman! A freshman at a new school! No one was in the same grade as me. Yeah, Quil, and Embry were juniors, the rest seniors. And Kim was a sophomore. So I had no one to help me.

"Calm down, Nia. The guys will help you. They help all of us." I ran my hand across my scratchy pillowcase. "But Kim, they'll think I'm a baby. And…and…"

"And what? And Embry what's you to be his baby?" I gasped. I hadn't seen Embry in a week, neither has she so how did she think that? "Kim! God, no he doesn't think of me like that! He's just a friend." Yeah, real original, good one. That hasn't been used before. After falling down the stairs and Paul teasing us, he hasn't been talking to me. And that pissed me off.

"Kim, can I just come over and we go get some ice cream? I need a fix of Rocky Road." Ice cream helps me deal. And I need it really bad right _now. _"Yeah, my mom is having a health food craze right now, and I'm so tired of tofu-burgers and chocolate-free sugar-free dessert. I need sugar. Hurry up."

Kim lives on the other side of La Push, so I didn't have very long to walk. I kicked the gravel beneath my feet, it rolling farther away, tempting me to go chase it and kick it again. I laughed to myself and kicked the pebble again. "You look like a little kid doing that." I stopped abruptly and turned my head to the side. Embry was leaning against an old tree, looking like if he weighed any more, it would tip over. He grinned a dazzling smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. "I-I," I tried again. Gosh, he didn't have the slightest clue what just his smile did to me. "I'm g-going to Kim's and we're getting ice cream. Y-you want to come?" He pulled away from the tree, and it groaned and moved a little. He picked up the rock I was kicking and examined it. I reached to take it back from him, but he moved it. "Can I have it back?" I reached for it again; he lifted it high over his head. I jumped, and missed. "No fair. Give it back, Embry!" I jumped again, and he laughed at my attempt. "Fine then," I crossed my arms across my chest and got a pouty look on my face. "Keep it. I don't care."

I arrived at Kim's ten minutes later. She opened the door before I even knocked, and pushed me to her little BMW Bug, and we whizzed down the road. "What took you so long?" I tapped the window, drawing a sad face on the window. "I was messing around. Playing." I sighed and looked forward. I knew I was being over-dramatic about Embry taking my rock, but really I was disappointed that he didn't come with us. I mean, who would pass up free ice cream? Only crazy people would. Then again, these people are a bit crazy.

I put a wonderful spoonful of my sacred Rocky Road ice cream into my mouth, and it melted away too fast for my liking. Kim stared at me with a confused expression, "Why do you look so glum?" I put another spoonful into my mouth and swallowed. "I don't know. The rain is bringing me down." Kim shook her head, and spooned some Chocolate-Chip-Cookie-Dough-Ice-Cream into her mouth and swallowed. "You're used to the rain, Nia, and you're eating ice cream! How can you be sad when you're eating ice cream! Your favorite food!" I rolled my eyes and messed with my ice cream. Gosh, can't I ever get a break? "Is this about Embry? Niagara, you know he and the guys have been busy. And I know that he would much rather be hanging out with you than working with Sam and the guys." I rested my head in my hand and took another spoonful. I really doubt that is true. "I doubt that is true, Kimmy." She hit the table with a clenched fist. "God, Niagara, you don't give yourself enough credit! You're beautiful, funny, and incredibly clumsy. And you need someone strong, Nia, and gosh, you're making me freak out!" She took another bite. And picked up her cup and grabbed her purse and went to the cashier she came back with two large cartons of ice cream. She handed me one and said, "It's for Embry. Now come on! Let's go, Jared keeps texting me and I can't keep ignoring it."

I pouted on our way back home. "Kim, Embry shouldn't get ice cream. He made fun of me." Kim sighed and clicked on her turn signal and turned into Emily's drive-way. "What did he do?" She sounded like she didn't want to know. But before I could complain, she cut me off and pulled me after her into the house; ice cream in toe. "Jared!" she exclaimed and ran to him. She kissed him and handed him the carton of ice cream. He kissed her back fiercely, and I thought I was going to puke. Embry was leaning against the counter, glaring at Kim and Jared with a look of envy. I put the ice cream on the counter, and scooted it to him. He grinned at me wildly and I couldn't help but smile back. I thought you didn't deserve any ice cream for not giving me my rock back, but Kim talked me into it." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Thanks, Kim," he said and turned back to me. "You want some? Just trying to be fair since I took your rock." I laughed and nodded. Thank you so much Kimmy.

Five minutes later, me and Embry were sitting on the couch, the bucket of ice cream on his lap, and sharing a spoon. What? Emily only had two spoons, and Jared was already half way done with his. "You like Rocky Road?" He laughed and nodded, "Yep, best ice cream ever." I smiled warmly at him, and took the spoon, after eating two spoonfuls, I was full. "Here, I'm stuffed." Embry took one more bite then got up and put it in the freezer. "Come on, I want to show you something."


	6. An Eventful Day

**Kay-La! Hello peoples! I am pumped today! Whoa! Sugar over-load! **

**New chapter! **_**Dangerous Call **_**has become one of my favorite stories I've written so far! I own nothing Twilight related! I own all then non-Twilight stuff! Please review, and thank you wonderful people who review and read this story, I love you guys! ~ WolfyMel14**

_**Dangerous Call **_

I sat in the back seat; the front seat was full of I-don't-know-what that was covered by a checkered blanket. I buckled my seat belt and brought my knees up to my chest, clutching them. Splotches of green and brown flashed across the blurry window; raindrops distorting the scene outside.

Sleep overtook me, and the soft rumble of the engine lulling me to sleep. I dreamed of Embry, of course, and the dark. I was scared throughout the dream, wishing I would just wake up because at the end, a red-eyed demon-thing came and killed Embry.

Warm hands were on my face, whipped a warm wetness that must have generated when I was asleep; dreaming. "Wake up!" I heard a smooth voice tell me.

I blinked rapidly, trying to chase away my unwanted tears. Embry was holding my face very gently; like he was afraid I was going to break. Hunched over me, keeping the rain off me, Embry smiled sweetly at me. My breath caught when I noticed how close his face was to me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I blinked hard at him, then whipped my face. Sweetheart? Is that what he called me? Wow.

"Just a bad dream. Where are we?" I asked trying to look around, but Embry's strong hand kept my head from moving.

Embry helped me out of the car, and pulled my hood over my head; shielding me from the rain. His warm hand wrapped around my cold one. I grinned to myself at my observation; his hand fit perfectly around mine. He went around the passenger door, opened it, and pulled the blanket off. It was a picnic basket, and a knap-sack, fill to the top. He gave me the knap-sack, which I put on my back, and he grabbed the basket, and my hand.

"We're having a picnic, in the rain?" He swung our hands back and forth, chuckling. The rain came down harder.

"No, silly. Come on, you're getting soaked!" He picked up speed and we raced across the wet forest, across the beach, to a little shed. It was old and a little creepy, but it had charm. It was green, and had a, used to be, yellow roof.

Embry pushed the door open, and ushered me in quickly. It was roomy, no table, just a counter with a toolbox on it, and I bar-stool under it.

I pulled away from Embry, and pushed my hood down, shaking my head like a dog. Sitting the knap-sack down on the floor, I looked around. Pictures lined the walls. I spotted one with Little Embry and an older girl.

"That was my big sister Layla," Embry whispered into my ear, causing me to jump. I looked back at him.

"Was?" He got a sad look on his face. I wanted to wipe it off, and put his sunny smile back on.

"She died in a car accident two years ago." I frowned, and looked away. Clutching my arms, I thought to myself, _So he lost a family member too. _

"What is this place?" I fiddled with my hands, trying to distract myself. Embry stayed behind me, resting his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me, and clutching my hands. My face burned.

"This," he said, his breath tickling my ear, making me shiver. His arms tightened around me. "Is my little clubhouse. My dad helped me build it when I was little." I loved the way he talked about his family.

So happy, so proud.

We sat on the floor, me right next to him, legs stretched out and wet jacket off. Embry opened the knap sack, pulling out a blanket, and a CD player. He pressed **PLAY** and soon, _I'll Be by Edwin McCain _was softly playing.

Then realization hit me. This was a date. He didn't ask me out did he? No. But there's food, and we're alone, two main thing that involve a date. I'm on a date. With Embry Call! Oh, my God!

He layed out the blanket, and opened the basket. There were two BIG pieces of chocolate cake, some sandwiches, and to orange sodas. He opened one soda and handed it to me.

"You made all this?" He laughed and handed me a sandwich. Mayo, smoked turkey, and pepper jack cheese. My favorite.

"Not the soda, obviously. And my mom made the cake." I looked at the sandwich again. How did he know this was my favorite? I took and bite, and almost moaned is happiness.

"How did you know this is my favorite sandwich?" He grinned at me and took a huge bite of his own. I giggled at him and hid my blush behind my hair.

"I have my ways." He tucked my bangs behind my ear, and revealed my red face. "You have the cutest blush." I blushed even redder, and looked away from him. Gosh, he was making it hard to just keep a straight face! But I'll admit, I loved him doing this.

"So," he asked a few moments later. "Why did you move in with Emily?" My now pale face went paler. I had finished my sandwich, and was sipping my soda.

"My dad needed a break from me. He's been taking my mommy's death really hard. He needed to grieve on his own. And I'm sad that we moved because I am a huge swimmer. I love the water. I was being trained to go to the Olympics. Kyle, my swimming buddy, and assistant coach, is like my best friend, ever. And I just feel a little incomplete without being in the water." I stopped babbling, and took a deep breath.

"My mommy was a swimmer, too. And she's the reason I ever started swimming. It's my life." I looked down and away from Embry. "I miss it so much," I whispered.

Embry put a hand on my knee. "Niagara, I have a surprise for you, but what would you say to meeting my mom?"

I looked at him with a red face. "What if she doesn't like me?" He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I blushed redder. He put one finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"She'll love you, trust me." He said and kissed the corner of my mouth. I gasped and blushed _even _harder. I breathed in deeply. Oh, my God. He just kissed me!

_**Dangerous Call **_

I sat beside Embry on the couch, waiting for his mom to get home. My foot tapped nervously on the wood floor of his living room. I was gripping Embry's hand for dear life. Embry traced circles on the back of my hand with his hand, trying to calm me. Even his warm touch wasn't enough to calm me.

And I almost screamed when I heard his mom pull into the driveway.

"Calm down," he whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek. He put his arm around me, and rubbed my back.

His mom opened the door and sat her purse on the table and walked into the living room. Me and Embry stood and I put my hand out.

"Mom, this is Niagara Gills." She grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, sweetie. You're welcome here any time." She pulled away from me and kissed Paul's cheek. "Hello, Emmy-Bear." Embry's cheek went pink. I giggled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Call." She laughed.

"Sweetheart, please just call me Lily," she said and smiled. She walked into the kitchen. I sat on the couch by Embry.

"I love your mom, 'Emmy-Bear'." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"So, what's this 'surprise'?" I asked.

He stiffened but said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up, "I'll show you."

He leads me outside, into the forest, and to a fallen log. We sat down. He held my hand.

"Okay, Niagara, what I'm about to show you, you have to promise not to freak and _not tell anyone." _ I squeezed his hand.

"I promise." He kissed me fully on the lips, and let go of my hand and stood.

"Stay here," he said and disappeared into the trees.

I waited three extremely long minutes. Sweating, breathing hard, and freaking out inside. This has been one eventful day.

I heard panting, then a _HUGE brown _wolf came from where Embry disappeared. My nails dug into the log, and I forced myself not to scream. The wolf stepped toward me and I looked into its eyes. Oh, my God.

"Embry?" I asked, practically screamed. The wolf nodded at me. I reached my hand out and the Embry-wolf licked it. I smiled at him. Wrapping my arms around him neck, I squeezed him tight.

His fur was so soft that I never wanted to let him go.

This was my wolf.


	7. Does She Seem Too Happy

**So hello people! I had a good dream last night, so therefore, I'm over writers block (I get it after every chapter). So once again, I don't own Twilight. Everything else is mine! ~ Wolfy**

I slept on the couch, watching _Everybody Hates Chris,_ and trying laugh a little. I had just gotten off the phone with my dad, then called Kyle. I hated how it went.

"_Hi sweetie," a long pause. "You doing well?" He sounded sad. I wanted deeply to make him feel better. But no matter what I said, he was always sad. And it kills me, because every time I get a little happy, I think about my dad, and I know he's even more depressed than me. I know that he's dying inside. I feel like that too when I talk to him._

"_Hi, daddy," I murmured into the phone. "I'm doing pretty well. Made a few friends." I heard his heavy breathing on the other side. It was like he was struggling to get a single breath. _

"_That's good, honey. I visited your mother today." Oh cruddy-Captain- Crunch. Not that. Please don't go into that. "That's nice. How are you?" I knew the answer, but I knew what his lie would be._

"_Fine, I just miss you, sweetie." Now it sounded like he was crying. "I layed your mother's favorite flowers down for her; Lily's." He always did this when he was sad. At least he was talking, not just crying. That's an improvement. "The picture is still there." Now a tear slowly rolled down my face. _

"_That's good, Daddy. I'll, um let you go, okay? Tell mom I said hi for me. Love you, bye." I hung up before he replied. _

I was awoken to somebody poking me. "Paul," I moaned, turning away. "Go away!" I snuggled back into my blankets and pillows; cocooning me from the outside world. I felt him poke me again. I heard a growl, then a slap, then Paul yelp out 'OW'. "Leave her alone." I knew that voice.

Embry.

I relished the sweetness and protectiveness that boiled in his husky voice that I love so much. I smiled a little and closed my eyes, picturing me in his arms, rocking back and forth, laughing. Oh, how much I wish we were. I knew Embry would make everything better, just by the thought of him. He was like the missing piece in the puzzle of my life. And now it was so much better. Like sunshine in a cave, he made me feel alive.

I woke an hour later to the sweet smell of Blue-Berry Muffins. Smiling, I pushed the covers off me and stretched. I yawned happily, only because I sensed Embry nearby. They were in the kitchen, all of them, in that tiny little, beautiful kitchen of Emily's. I grinned at everyone as I grabbed a muffin off the plate and leaned against the counter.

Quil looked at me with a funny expression. "Is it me, or does she seem a little too happy considering that she cried most of the night?" My smile slipped from my face, and a glower took its place.

"How do you know that?" Quil tried not to laugh, and look pointingly at Sam. I narrowed my eyes at him and took a bite of my muffin, never taking my eyes off him. "Trai-tor." I said to him, scowling. He laughed and ruffled my hair as he walked by. A deep growl came from deep within Embry's throat.


End file.
